emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2640 (20th January 2000)
Plot Roy is at the hospital at Kelly's bedside. He tries to put the ring on Kelly's finger, but then retrieves it back from her. Donna, Viv and Terry arrive at the hospital, but Donna can't face the thought of Kelly helpless and rushes out of the corridor. Terry persuades Roy to get some rest, but as soon as he leaves the room, Viv feels helpless and wants to come too. With that, Roy shouts out, 'Never leave her, understand me?'. Breakfast at the Sugden's and Andy doesn't want to go to school. Jack discovers that Andy doesn't want the torment at school about Kelly trying to commit suicide, but Jack persuades him to go. Terry sits next to Donna at the hospital waiting room. Donna talks to Terry about how she is scared and her mixed feels towards Kelly, but Terry says that it's natural and that Kelly needs Donna more than anything now. Chris Tate enters the hospital room. Viv tells Chris that he was the one who ran the family into the ground, and blames him for not caring about Kelly. Donna and Terry walk in, and Chris feels awkward and so leaves the hospital. Back at Mandy and Paddy's house, Mandy tells Paddy that she needs more space. Paddy wants the secrets revealed, but she won't uncover them. Paddy struggles to know and says 'Well that's why she's on the critical list!'. Paddy apologises, but they still quarrel over who's fault it was. Paddy believes that if Mandy confided in him then Kelly wouldn't have nearly killed herself. Mandy is then disgusted by Paddy's behaviour when he suggests that Kelly should leave his business. Mandy walks away from the argument, with Paddy replying, 'I suppose your the only one that can help her.'. Back at Home Farm, Chris notices that Zoe is hostile towards him, when they argue about Kelly. Zoe reminds Chris that her family have been put under a lot of pressure. Chris shouts at Zoe about how Kelly deserves a second chance and he will give that to her. Zoe responses, ' There's nothing like a fat wallet to ease your conscience.'. Angie Reynolds then arrives at Home Farm and informs them that she has had a tip-off that the slot for the inquest has been moved to next week. At the hospital, Scott walks in. Viv asks for the tape that Kelly made before she tried to commit suicide. Scott tells her that he trashed it. Voices are raised and they are told to leave the room. Scott reveals what was on the tape, saying that Kelly blames her. Viv responses by telling Scott that she has tried to love Kelly, and has even apologised to her, but Kelly never accepted them. Viv believes that everyone blames her for what happened to Kelly, making Kell a bitter and twisted woman. She then runs out of the hospital upset. Scott looks at Kelly through the glass with his eyes filled with tears and pain. Kathy walks into Viv's home to find Viv and Donna sitting on the settee looking upset. Kathy says that she wants to go over to the hospital to support Roy. At the Reynolds household, Ollie walks into the kitchen and declares that she is going out with Howard that evening. Angie is impressed when she discovers that Ollie has done her homework. Sean walks in and disapproves of Ollie's involvement with Howard, and wants to meet him first. Ollie isn't keen on the idea. There's a knock at the door and Sean peers through the letterbox and asks who he is. Ollie answers the door with Sean looking him up and down and joking to himself. Angie welcomes him in. Seth and Freddie are at The Woolpack discussing horseracing and live-in lovers. Zak walks over to Jack who is playing darts at the time. He persuades Jack to do him illegal favour. At the bar, Bernice talks to her mum Diane about what she intends to do with Alan and Trish. One of her ideas is to share a room with her mum, but Diane suggests that it will interfere with her love life! Later on, Andy arrives outside the Reynolds house, preparing to talk to Ollie. He then discovers that Ollie is with Howard and his plan backfires. Back at the pub, Betty is distracted by Freddie and Seth talking. Lisa walks in, asking if Zak has been up to mischief. 'No, I've been talking to Jack Sugden!'. Viv talks to Terry back at her house about what an awful day she has had at the hospital. Viv wants Kelly to stop hating her. She realises that she is a young woman and that she owes it to Kelly and Vic to make sure she is OK. When Jack walks into his house, he finds Andy sitting on the settee looking miserable. Andy asks Jack about the subject of girls. He gives his advice, but side-tracks to his relationship without even realising. 'You might have to accept that she doesn't love you anymore.' Andy looks puzzled by this and asks him what he meant. Kathy is at the bedside of Kelly. Roy has doubts that Kelly loves him. Roy is upset that Kelly wanted to die rather than to have his child. He confides in Kathy saying that he is scared. Kathy tries to reason with him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Reggie Wilkie - Leslie Randall Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes